Te doy mi palabra
by LuzzMalfoy
Summary: -No, no puedo.-se encaminaba hacia donde estaba Al para irse de esa maldito congelador cuando la voz de Potter, o mejor dicho sus palabras, llamaron su atención. -Por favor.-patética. Total y absolutamente patética.-Haré lo que sea.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

-Lily no puedes comerte el paquete entero de chocolates. Te vas a indigestar.-dijo Ginny Weasley desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Grrr…-salio una voz gutural de entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Muy bien pero te quiero abajo para la cena.-y bajo las escaleras soltando suspiros y palabras en voz baja. ¿Su hija no podía contener su malhumor ni siquiera en Navidad?

De debajo de las sabanas emano una criatura pelirroja que, efectivamente, llevaba una "pequeñas" bolsa de los mencionados dulces medio llena. La otra mitad ya deben saber donde estaba. La criatura dejo dicho paquete sobre una mesa junto a la cama y se echo sobre esta en toda su extensión de dos plazas. A veces era lindo ser la consentida de la familia Potter.

Tapo su rostro con una almohada para ahogar un grito. No podía creer su suerte. En especial porque no pensó que pasaría pero ahí estaba la maldita carta sobre su escritorio recordándole que tenia que cumplir su palabra. Maldijo a Claire mientras arrojaba el almohadón al suelo y se salía de su habitación con destino al comedor. Su madre era como ella cuando se enojaba.

Y todo había pasado por, creía ella, los heroicos genes Potter – Weasley. Los recuerdos simplemente la llevaban a ese "hermoso" día.

Recordaba que ya había terminado felizmente el primer semestre de su primer año de universidad y andaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fue entonces escucho unos llantos que venían de un aula vacía y entro a husmear quien podía ser. Si, era demasiado curiosa, lo que son los genes. En fin, entro y se encontró con su mejor amiga, Claire Longbottom, llorando desconsoladamente. Cuando por fin pudo sacar su cabeza de entre sus piernas le dieron ganas de llorar al ver la mirada de su amiga.

-Claire… ¿Qué rayos pasó?

-Ay Lily…-y la rubia volvió a llorar pero ahora sobre el pecho de su amiga. Lily miraba al cielo. Le desesperaba un poco cuando le gente lloraba y no le explicaba por que.

-Anda, ya para.-le dijo mientras la separaba de su húmedo pecho.-Dime que paso.

Entre sollozos la chica le contó que iba a perder su beca. La cabeza de la pelirroja se quedo en blanco por unos momentos. Le costaba volver a funcionar o si quiera creer lo que le decían. ¿Claire, perdiendo su beca? ¿Estaban hablando de la misma Claire cuyo promedio no bajaba del 9? No, no podían hablar de la misma persona. Seguramente Claire tenía un clon o una gemela malvada que había hecho algo para que esta perdiese su beca. ¡Sencillamente no podía ser!

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-pregunto cuando su cerebro volvió a mover los engranajes.

-Reprobé pociones orgánicas II.-dijo antes de volver a llorar como loca. Lily se alejo un poco para pensar más claramente.

Pociones orgánicas II era terriblemente complicada. Es decir, ella no la cursaba porque no iba con su carrera pero los rumores siempre rondan por ahí. Si a Claire le había ido mal ni se quería imaginar al resto del alumnado que la rendía. Se pregunto como no había un suicidio en masa en esos momentos pero dejo ese pensamiento para más tarde. De repente su mente se ilumino y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Apenas si Claire la vio salir por la puerta.

"Por favor, por favor…" repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras. Hacia unos minutos que las últimas clases del semestre habían terminado y la mayoría del alumnado ya se había ido a festejar las merecidas vacaciones de invierno. Pero lo tenía que encontrar. Debía hacerlo fuese como fuese. Era ahora o nunca.

Salio de la institución abriendo la puerta de par en par, haciendo que el frío calase hasta sus huesos. El ejercicio la estaba matando pero siguió buscando a esa maldita persona. Nadie le prestaba atención a sus locuras ya como para hacerlo en esos momentos. Entonces lo encontró. ¿Cómo no se imagino que estaría con la copia de Harry Potter, es decir, su hermano Albus?

-¡Tu!-grito señalando a la persona que había estado buscando, causante del sufrimiento de su amiga y una de las personas más desagradable del mundo.

Scorpius Malfoy se volteo al escuchar una voz familiar viniendo de su espalda. Observo como la hermana menor de Albus se acercaba echa básicamente una fiera. Levanto una ceja en señal de no entender la actitud de la chica. Busco en su amigo alguna respuesta pero este estaba más desorientado que él. Planto su típico semblante aristocrático y se preparo para la batalla. Si no conocía el temperamento de Lily Potter…

-Devuélvesela.-sintió la fulminante mirada castaña en sus ojos.

-¿Devolver que a quien?-pregunto completamente desorientado.

-Ya sabes de que hablo, no te hagas el tonto Malfoy.

-No tengo idea de lo que dices Potter.-dijo tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba completamente descolocado. ¡No tenia idea de que estaba hablando!

-A Claire Longbottom le van a quitar su beca por reprobar una insignificante materia y tú.-volvió a señalarlo con el dedo. ¿Qué no sabia que era de mala educación?-Tu eres el único que puede devolvérsela.-sentencio un poco cabizbaja. Odiaba verse vulnerable frente a Malfoy.

-Albus, ¿puede dejarnos solos unos minutos?-el morocho los dejo con pocas ganas.-A ver Potter, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo hacer eso?

-Oh, no lo se Malfoy.-se burlo sarcástica mientras ponía su puño bajo su barbilla.-Quizás sea porque tu familia es la que entregas las becas Malfoy Potions para los estudiantes de pociones que tengan un promedio mínimo de 8 y sin reprobar ninguna materia en los dos primeros años.

-Como tu lo dijiste no deben reprobar ninguna materia los dos primeros años. Por lo tanto no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.-se estaba congelando y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era hablar con Potter enojada.

-Vamos Malfoy tu sabes que puedes hacer algo.-la voz de Lily comenzaba a suavizarse o ¿a sonar mas desesperada? Por Merlín no sabia que decir ya, el chico no quería ceder.

-No, no puedo.-se encaminaba hacia donde estaba Al para irse de esa maldito congelador cuando la voz de Potter, o mejor dicho sus palabras, llamaron su atención.

-Por favor.-patética. Total y absolutamente patética.-Haré lo que sea.

Malfoy no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oidios. ¿Potter suplicando? Ese era un recuerdo que nunca se borraría de su mente. Era increíble escuchar la voz de esa chica tan dulce y tranquila… además de patética y lastimosa por supuesto.

-¿Lo que sea, eh Potter?

A Lily no le gustaba la mirada en los ojos de Malfoy. Estaba a punto de echarse para atrás. Es decir, se había dado cuenta del sentido pervertido de lo que había dicho. ¡No se iba a entregar a Malfoy, por todos los santos!

-No tengas miedo Potter.-dijo luego de soltar una estrepitosa risa. La mirada de la pelirroja había sido épica. Como si él, Scorpius Malfoy, se fuese a acostar con ella, ni en sus sueños.-Hay solo una cosa que quiero pero debes darme tu palabra.

-Esta bien.-soltó un suspiro completamente derrotada.-Te doy mi palabra.

-Deberás enseñarme todo lo que sepas sobre el mundo muggle.-dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba de la chica.-Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Espera mi carta.-soltó otra risa al recordar lo divertido de la situación.-Nos vemos Potter.

Lily se quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Malfoy quería saber sobre el mundo muggle? Eso era más raro que… pues que un perro verde o quien sabe. Solamente sabía que era raro. Vio como Albus la miraba para pedirle una explicación. Frunció el ceño y se alejo a buscar a su amiga.

Voló el recuerdo de su cabeza con un movimiento de su mano, como quien aleja a una mosca y volvió a poner cara de perro malo. Estaba sentada ya en la mesa esperando la suculenta cena de noche buena de su madre. No quería estar de mal humor esa noche y mucho menos mañana cuando toda la familia Weasley se reuniera en la Madriguera. Pero no podía evitar que la carta que le había llegado hacia unas horas rondara en su cabeza.

_Potter,_

_Te espero el 26 en el Callejón Diagon a las 10 a.m. en punto. No llegues tarde._

_S. Malfoy_

Arrugo la nariz pensando en todas las formas posibles en las que haría que Claire pagase tamaño sufrimiento. Malfoy era tan insufrible y pensó que nunca mas tendría que cruzarse con el en su vida, excepto por contadas ocasiones cortesía de Albus Potter, pero no le molestaba. Ahora le molestaba porque era contra su voluntad pero en fin había dado su palabra. "Debo dejar de quejarme tanto" se dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos.

-Lily Luna, ¿quieres dejar de ser un Grinch y disfrutar un poco la Navidad?-le dijo su madre mientras llegaba con varios platos de diferentes comidas.

-Si mama, lo siento.-no quería quejarse pero su suerte era tan injusta. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer estar de nuevo cerca de Malfoy?

La familia Potter reunida en mucho tiempo. James vivía prácticamente viajando gracias a su gran pasión: el quidditch por supuesto. Era cazador en el Blackburn Rovers y eso mantenía gran parte de su tiempo ocupado. Mientras que Albus y ella ahora estaban en la universidad. Se preguntaba si sus padres no se aburrían estando tanto tiempo solos pero supuso que algo debían de hacer. Se golpeo la cabeza pensando en lo estupido de su pensamiento. Por supuesto que algo hacían, no eran vegetales.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermanita favorita?-James había ido directo a abrazarla como un loco.

-Soy tu única hermana…

-No importa. Te quiero más que a Albus.-bromeo llevándose una mirada reprobadora de su madre. James siempre el bromista.

-¡Digan Whisky!-grito su padre desde la otra punta de la sala. Sonreía mientras sostenía la cámara de Lily en sus manos. Intento sacar una foto pero nada sucedió. Lily no pudo más que reírse. ¿Cuándo entendería su padre que primero tenia que encenderla?

-Dame, ve sientate papa.-dijo entre risas la joven mientras tomaba la cámara y la programaba para que poder salir ella también.

Nadie se hubiese imaginado que la pequeña Lily Potter, la hija menor del mismísimo salvador del mundo mágico, terminaría dedicandose a los Estudios Muggles.

* * *

**Y bueno, el vicio me puede y he vuelto a escribir. La verdad es que no se muy bien que hare con esta historia pero me dieron ganas de escribir un poco sobre esta pareja, la cual yo veo como la reencarnación de Draco y Ginny. Si, lo aclaro desde ya: soy fanatica de esa pareja desde que habian solamente unas 25 historias de ellos en esta página. Lamentablemente con ellos no me sale la inspiración así que voy a ver como me va con sus hijos jaja. Espero que guste.**

**Una ultima cosa! Soy de escribir historias lentas pero hare lo posible para que esta no sobrepase los 15 capitulos. Ahora si, adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Él podía ser una persona muy tranquila. Podía ser amable cuando quería. Incluso podía llegar a ser amistoso cuando la situación lo ameritaba pero nadie puede ser tranquilo, amable o amistoso cuando te hacen esperar por más de diez minutos. La cara de pocos amigos de Scorpius Malfoy alejaba a cualquiera que osase acercársele. Si algo había aprendido en esa vida era a ser puntual. Sus padres se lo habían inculcado desde pequeño y era prácticamente algo sagrado para cualquier persona decente.

Se froto la frente y gruño. Cualquier persona decente pero no ella. Ella era cualquier cosa menos decente. Con solo saber que estudiaba se podía decir que era una chica muy rara. Sin embargo esa era la razón por la cual él estaba ahí, esperándola. Necesitaba su extraña fascinación por el mundo muggle para poder de una vez por todas terminar la universidad.

De repente un aire frio le aviso que alguien entraba por la puerta. Una figura pelirroja con un abrigo blanco y unas botas color marrón ingresaba al Caldero Chorreante, y Scorpius sabía muy bien quien era. La chica se quedó parada observando el lugar, buscándolo. Cuando lo localizo se dirigió a él sin muchas ganas. Obviamente ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí.

Lily daba cada paso pensando que era por el bien de su amiga todo aquello pero no podía evitar morderse el labio. Estaba nerviosa, no quería tener que hablarle. Era muy simple de explicar su antipatía. Simplemente el chico no le caía, no le agradaba. No cuestionaba a Albus con respecto a su elección de amistades pero no todas las personas estaban hechas para agradarse entre si y este era precisamente su caso.

-Malfoy.-le saludo sentándose a su lado.

-Potter.-respondió el inclinando levemente la cabeza. Ella rodo los ojos ante ese típico gesto del chico. Tan aristocrático... tan él.

-Bien, dime que quieres saber y yo te enseño. Quiero terminar lo más rápido posible.

-Yo también Potter. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, obviamente.-y ahí estaba eso que tanto odiaba. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decir "está bien" o "bueno"? No, el señor siempre tenía que hacer notar que él era más importante que uno. Lily ya había pasado de mal humor a pésimo humor.

Scorpius podía notar que algo la había enfadado. Sin dudas esa chica se le hervía la sangre demasiado rápido. Era molesto alguien así. Siempre tan a la defensiva… Lily sin duda era una molestia necesaria en su vida… de momento. Suspiro pensando que sería un largo día.

-Quiero dejar en claro que la única razón por la cual necesito saber sobre el mundo muggle.-tono de desprecio propio de un mago de sangre pura y encima aristocrático.-es porque necesito aprobar una clase.-suspiro al admitir su derrota. No entendía porque tenía que estudiar eso cuando ni siquiera le interesaba pero bueno, no siempre se puede obtener lo que uno quiere.

-Está bien.-dijo despreocupada. Él se sorprendió. Pensó que se enfadaría o algo pero era como si estuviese acostumbrada a que… a que, bueno, nadie tomase en serio lo que a ella le gustaba.

El rubio dejo sus pensamientos de lado y saco de su bolsillo un objeto pequeño, rectangular con una pantalla que ocupaba casi toda su superficie y con una cantidad de varios botones y otras cosas que él, por supuesto, no tenía la más mínima idea de que eran. Pero parecía que la pelirroja sí. Su cara de asombro, luego felicidad, después asombro de nuevo. ¿Era enojo lo que asomaba en sus ojos? Scorpius no entendía nada. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Le exasperaba que ella no dijese nada. Solo hacia caras y observaba el objeto maravillada. ¡Por Merlín, ni que fuese un huevo de dragón!

-¡¿Puedes decirme de una maldita vez que rayos es eso?-grito ya mandando al demonio la compostura seria y tranquila que siempre tenía. Esa chica no parecía que iba a decirle nada si no le gritaba.

-Lo siento.-dijo entre risas.- ¿Pero en serio no tienes idea de que es esto?

-Pues no. Sino no estaría aquí contigo Potter.-cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho ofendido. Ella hablaba como si se tratase de la cosa más sencilla del mundo y eso lo hacía enfadar. En resumen, tenía el orgullo herido.

-Malfoy, es una PSP, una playstation portátil, una consola de video juegos portátil de alta gama que no puedo creer que este en tus manos. Es decir, ni siquiera sabes que es.

La pelirroja no podía dejar de curiosear el aparato. Era algo que tenía ganas de comprar desde hacía un tiempo pero se había gastado su dinero en ropa y la cámara digital porque, bueno, era un asco para ahorrar. Si tan solo tuviese un juego para probarlo sería un día maravilloso, no importase que sucediese después. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de la cara de Scorpius. Si lo hubiese hecho hubiera deseado tener su cámara en esos momentos. Su rostro era una perfecta mezcla de desconocimiento absoluto, enfado por su orgullo herido y porque parecía que ella estuviese actuando como si el no estuviese allí.

-Potter…-dijo exasperado pero intentando controlarse.

-Es genial. ¡Incluso tiene para escuchar música! Fascinante…-ella seguía sin prestarle atención.

-Potter…-subió un poco el tono de voz y carraspeo bastante fuerte.

-¿Me pregunto si…?

-¡Potter!-Scorpius Malfoy volvía perder su compostura por segunda vez en el día.

-Perdona Malfoy.-dijo ella mientras se coloreaban levemente las mejillas.- ¡Es tan… tan increíble! Los muggles pueden crear cosas muy interesantes, la verdad que…-se calló al notar el sombrío semblante del chico.

-Si todo muy lindo Potter pero no tengo la más mínima idea de que es esto, ni un "ploytation" o como se llama, ni mucho menos que es un video juego.-

-¿De verdad no sabes nada del mundo muggle?- la mirada del chico le dio toda la respuesta. No pudo evitar suspirar y pensar que eso llevaría más tiempo del que había imaginado.-Bien, te enseñare todo lo que se pero definitivamente no podemos empezar con esto.-y le devolvió, muy a su pesar, la consola al rubio.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto enfadado mientras tomaba esa cosa y la observaba.-No puede ser tan difícil.

-Para ti, créeme que si lo será.-le molestaba esa mirada de superioridad que ella usaba en esos momentos. Esa era su mirada.

La chica estuvo a punto de comenzar a hablar cuando la puerta del Caldero Chorreante se abrió y una voz conocida pareció llegar a ella. Miro involuntariamente la entrada y no pudo más que entrar en pánico. Tomo a Malfoy de la mano y se lo llevo hacia el callejón Diagon sin que este pudiese protestar. Estaba algo confundido, ¿sería que le tenía que enseñar algo? ¿Pero que podía haber de muggle en un callejón de magos? La soltó molesto y estuvo a punto de ponerla en su lugar cuando sus brazos lo empujaron a través de la entrada mientras esta se cerraba tras ellos.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso? –protesto furioso Scorpius.

-No me tienen que ver.-fue toda su respuesta mientras seguía caminando observando de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis hermanos.-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Por qué no?-Malfoy empezaba a sonar como un niñito molesto a los oídos de Lily.

Se metió en una cabina de teléfono típica londinense y se le hizo seña al chico para que entrase con ella. Muy a regaña dientes accedió. Suspiro. Era peor que un niño. Disco un número en el teléfono y la cabina se movió. Scorpius nunca había estado en esa salida del callejón y le pareció que Potter estaba llena de sorpresas. Tenerla tan cerca le hizo notar que era pelirroja pero no el típico color zanahoria sino más bien un rojo más extraño, un rojo color manzana. Definitivamente tenía algo de Weasley corriendo por sus venas.

La siguió mientras bajaban de la cabina. La observo apoyarse en la pared de un edificio y suspirar. ¿Por qué habían escapado de sus hermanos? Le parecía una estupidez de adolescentes. Una persona choco contra él y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en el Londres muggle. Habían tantos autos y personas, y ruidos y olores extraños para él. Se sentía como un niño. Estaba en plena ensoñación cuando la mano de la pelirroja pasando por frente de su cara lo despertó.

-Tierra llamando a Malfoy.-se burló ella.

-Lo siento. Es que…-aún seguía observando todo como un niño.

-Nunca habías estado en el Londres muggle, lo sé, lo se.- dijo ella como cansada de esa respuesta.- Todos siempre dicen lo mismo.-suspiro.- Por lo menos es divertido ver sus caras pero ya cansa. Encima tú no tienes idea de nada. Debe de ser todo nuevo para ti.

-Sí que lo es.-contesto sin darse cuenta de su tono de voz. Carraspeo para cambiarlo.- Pero no es que me interese, simplemente me llama la intención. Como todo lo nuevo.

-Como digas Malfoy.-dijo ella sin darle importancia y empezando a caminar. Se preguntaba que debía enseñarle primero. Era como un bebé y eso le hacía doler la cabeza.

-Por lo menos me podrías decir porque huíamos de tus hermanos. Digo, si se tiene un poco de delicadeza se explica la situación…-dejo a entender como que ella carecía de todo rastro de esa cualidad.

-Es porque no saben que estoy contigo. O sea, no les podía decir "familia, me voy en plenas fiestas para explicarle al tonto de Malfoy sobre el mundo muggle del cual no tiene idea, nos vemos para la cena". No quedaba muy lindo, ¿no?- A Scorpius le dio la "ligera" impresión de que verdaderamente ella lo detestaba.

-No para nada.-dijo siguiéndole el juego.- Hubiera quedado mejor que dijeras que le tenías que enseñar al tonto de Malfoy sobre el mundo muggle porque prácticamente te arrodillaste a mis pies diciendo que harías cualquier cosa…

-Si ya se, ya se. No me lo recuerdes.-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza como quien sufre una jaqueca.- Ni yo puedo creer mi estupidez.

-Es muy simple Potter. Está en tus venas.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina y empezó a caminar muy rápido. El rubio la seguía con una mirada de superioridad en el rostro. Era tan divertido hacerla enojar. No entendía muy bien porque ella lo detestaba pero no le importaba. Ella no le agradaba tampoco. Era la molesta hermanita menor de su amigo. De repente se detuvo. Scorpius freno de golpe detrás de ella. Lily se dio vuelta y lo miro con una cara maléfica en el rostro, haciendo que él levantase una ceja.

Le iba hacer callar un rato. Sí que lo haría. Sonrió para nada inocentemente y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Si tenía suerte el lugar que buscaba aun seguiría abierto. Siguió un par de cuadras y lo encontró. Sonrió de una forma que Malfoy pronto sabría que solo traía problemas.

Ella le hacía señas con la mano para que bajase las escaleras pero Scorpius desconfiaba. Es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio bajaría unas escaleras que, aparentemente, iban al centro de la Tierra? Varias personas entraban monótonamente al lugar y mientras reaciamente se acercaba a la pelirroja, la cual parecía con ganas de suicidarse, pudo notar un cartel. Este decía "Subterráneo" y más abajo el nombre de la estación. ¿Qué diablos era eso de "subterráneo"? De repente sintió una mano tomando la suya.

Potter prácticamente lo empujo por las escaleras. Se sentía con una salvaje. ¿Acaso esa chica no entendía de modales? Estuvo a punto de protestar pero después de bajar varias escaleras cuyos peldaños se movían solos, llegaron a un lugar muy extraño. No podía quitar sus ojos de todo lo que estaba allí. Primero noto los molinetes por los que las personas introducían o apoyaban, no sabía que cosa, y después pasaban a una especia de andén subterráneo. Ahí entendió el nombre del lugar. Pero lo que paso después se llevaba todo el crédito del lugar. Unos trenes diferentes llegaban desde el otro lado del túnel y abrían sus puertas de forma automática. Entonces las personas entraban rápidamente y unos segundos después las puertas volvían a cerrarse y el "tren" se iba. Era todo tan extraño.

Lily lo llevo a un costado antes de que la muchedumbre acabase con él. Era divertido ver la expresión de su rostro. El caballero ingles del siglo XV observando las maravillas del siglo XXI. Rio por su comparación.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Potter?-pregunto él, quien ya había salido de su ensoñación.

-Tu cara cuando miras cosas muggles.-le contesto a la defensiva. Los minutos de paz se habían ido volando por la ventana…

-Bueno, es la cara que pondría cualquier persona mágica al ver tamaño escenario.-esas palabras y ese modo de decir las cosas eran tan suyas, tan Malfoy, tan odiosas.

-Lo se Malfoy. Yo estuve igual cuando lo vi por primera vez.-le hizo señas para que lo siguiera y saco de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta de plástico. La apoyo sobre el costado de uno de los molinetes y lo empujo a que pasase.

La chica no le había dado tiempo a tener miedo y ya estaba frente a frente a aquel escenario que antes miraba fascinado. ¿Qué hacer, cómo actuar? Muchas preguntas pasaban fugazmente por su mente. La situación era desconocida, es decir que no tenía el control y por ende, le daba un total pánico. Pánico que no iba a dejar ver a la chica. Era el miedo a lo desconocido.

El tren llego y esta vez no dejo que la chica lo empujase. Tomo todo el aire que podía y entro, seguido por ella y por muchas otras personas. La gente era si se amoldase a la situación, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, como hacer levitar una pluma o algo así. Pero para él era totalmente desconocido. Estaba asustado y furioso. ¿Cómo lo había llevado a aquel lugar sin siquiera explicarle de que se trataba? Estaba a punto de protestar cuando ella se le adelanto.

-Mira, no te enojes.-fue lo primero que dijo mientras se colocaba el cabello tras su oreja.-Pero te traje aquí porque si quieres que te enseñe sobre este mundo tiene que ser a mi manera. No puedo enseñarte lo que es y cómo se usa lo que me trajiste hoy si cuando ni siquiera sabes cómo funciona básicamente este mundo en general.

Lily lo miro de reojo mientras se agarraba de uno de los caños. Se podía notar que estaba furioso pero lo hacía por el bien de toda la operación. Ella quería la beca para Claire y él aprender del mundo muggle. La única forma era aquella, de lo básico a lo complejo. Y tendría que empezar bien desde lo básico con ese chico. No entendía nada de nada.

-Está bien.-dijo con deje de enojo. Lily le sonrió y no supo bien porque él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora bien, lo primero que debes saber sobre este mundo es que se maneja con energía eléctrica…-y entonces una mano le cerró la boca.

.Potter estás loca.-le susurró entre enojado y paranoico mirando a las personas a su alrededor. Ella le saco la mano y lo miro furiosa.

-Malfoy mira a tu alrededor.-le hizo observar a cada una de las personas del vagón. Cada una iba en su mundo y nadie les prestaba atención.-Así como lo ves en este mundo donde más gente más secretos puedes contar.

El rubio frunció el ceño un poco avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta de eso. Era casi obvio. Entonces ella siguió hablando como si nada. Energía esto, energía lo otro. Al parecer eso de la electricidad se obtenía de varios modos pero el tema era que era lo más importante para la mayoría de los muggles. Como su fuente de vida, o algo así. Pero no era lo que decía lo que lo tenía sumiso a su voz sino era la forma en que le explicaba todo. Tan apasionadamente, tan gestual, moviendo las manos, los ojos y la cabeza de un lado para el otro. Ella, a pesar de ser extremadamente rara, era interesante.

La pelirroja no parecía darse cuenta de lo mirada del rubio pero allí en los vagones del subte, una fría tarde de invierno, él la había encontrado interesante.

* * *

**Bueno un nuevo capitulo de este intento de historia xD**

**Como veran me gustan las cosas largas y tediosas. Algún día aprendere a hacer algo mejor jaja.**

**En fin, lamento a tardanza pero ya estoy haciendo el tercer capitulo así que no creo que tarde en actualizar.**

**Hasta entonces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La vida parecía sonreírle de nuevo. Su familia había decidido quedarse en lo de los abuelos un poco más, todavía la quedaban unos días de vacaciones y Albus seguía sin poder ganarle en el ajedrez mágico. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no había recibido noticias del señorito Malfoy desde la última vez que se reunieron. Tal vez el chico se había dado cuenta de que era un caso perdido o tal vez sobornaría a sus profesores para aprobar esa materia. Fuese lo que fuese, sinceramente no le importaba.

Se acomodó en el sofá cerca del fuego y dejo que su calor la fuese adormeciendo. Su vida era tranquila y sin cambios. Aburrida se podría decir pero tampoco le importaba. A Lily Potter muy pocas cosas parecían despertarla de su eterno letargo. Nada excepto una lechuza golpeando el vidrio como loca. Maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte.

Sabía de quien era la carta. Esa lechuza negra de ojos rojos era inconfundible. Se dejó caer contra la ventana mientras leía la carta. Estaba a punto de patear el suelo de frustración cuando escucho la voz de su abuelo llamándola.

-Abuelo, ¿quieres ver mi nuevo descubrimiento?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba al anciano pelirrojo.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo entusiasmado mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Su abuelo era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Él siempre era atento, bueno, cariñoso y principalmente, era el único que se interesaba en su extraña afición por el mundo muggle. La tía Hermione sabía mucho también sobre los muggles pero nunca tenía mucho tiempo, y además prefería al abuelo. Saco de su bolsillo la cámara digital y la puso encima de la mesa de cocina. Amaba ver su expresión de fascinación y que dijese "fascinante" como si fuese un niño. La mirada en sus ojos le recordaba un poco a alguien, ahora que lo pensaba.

Después de un tiempo de examinar la cámara y declarar por centésima vez que era increíble como los muggle se arreglaban sin magia Lily escucho la voz de su abuela Molly llamándola para alistar la mesa. Estaba estirando el mantel cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Potter.-su voz le caía como un baldazo de agua fría. ¿Qué hacia EL en la madriguera?

-¿Malfoy?-no podía evitar su confusión. Su cabeza no paraba. ¿Qué hacía EL ahí?

-¿Sorprendida de verme? Que extraño. Pensé que te había comentado de mi visita.-se hizo el tonto y siguió su camino.

Lo observaba. Lo observaba y lo seguía observando. Iba por ahí, por la casa de sus abuelos haciéndose el bueno como siempre. La familia ya había aceptado, muy de a poco, que un Potter (Albus) fuese amigo de un Malfoy. Sabía que su papa y el señor Malfoy se habían odiado en la escuela pero bueno, eso no quería decir que el odio se llevase en las venas. Bueno, por lo menos no en el caso de Albus. Pero ella definitivamente no le soportaba.

Se sentaron a comer y su abuela empezó a servir esa maravillosa comida suya. El olor la hizo sacar los ojos de encima del rubio. Lo ignoraría como siempre, decidió. La comida no podía estar mejor y tanto ella como su tío Ron se atragantaron al primer bocado. La familia rió. Se tapó con una servilleta su sonrisa llena de restos de comida. Había notado su mirada. Por primera vez en su vida la dio vergüenza su falta de delicadeza.

Scorpius no le estaba prestando la menor atención. Era un acuerdo de ignorancia mutuo y los dos estaban bien con eso, por lo menos en los momentos en que no tenían que hablar del mundo muggle. Estaba disfrutando de esa maravillosa comida (siempre se había preguntado cual sería el ingrediente de esa señora) sus comidas nunca fallaban. Estaba ensimismado en su plato y en la charla con Albus cuando todos rieron y pudo ver que en la otra punta de la mesa el tío de Albus y la pelirroja se bajaban un vaso de agua de un solo saque. Habían comido demasiado rápido, era evidente. No pudo evitar poner la misma cara que ponía su padre cuando hacía algo mal.

Los ojos de la pelirroja habían ido a parar directamente hacia él. Se sintió un poco incómodo pero más que nada se sintió raro. Los ojos de ella eran como si se estuviesen disculpando por su falta de modales. Sonrió de lado, para su propia sorpresa, y siguió hablando con Albus. O por lo menos eso intento ya que no entendía porque pero la mirada de la pelirroja lo había intrigado. Debía admitir que tenía unos ojos interesantes. Ojos marrones como su madre. Unos ojos comunes se podría decir pero no sabía porque le parecía que no había visto ojos iguales en su vida.

-¿Scor?-lo trajo de vuelta a la Tierra la voz de su amigo.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras alejaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Había visto los ojos de la menor de los Potter desde siempre. No tenían nada de nuevo.

Ahora esperaban el postre y mientras Albus conversaba con uno de sus primos, se dedicó a observar a la familia de su amigo. Le gustaba observar a las personas y más cuando pasaba desapercibido. Es decir, en su mundo, todas las personas observaban a las demás. Era normal. Pero en el familia de su amigo, no. Ellos eran espontáneos y amistosos, incluso con él, un Malfoy. El padre de Albus le parecía una persona muy buena, torpe si pero buena al fin. Su madre era un lobo disfrazado de cordero por lo que le habían contado pero para el rubio era una especie de versión adulta de Lily Luna. Sin su mal comportamiento por supuesto. James había sido el típico adolescente mujeriego y alocado de la escuela y aunque ahora era un poco más centrado seguía teniendo el mismo espíritu alegre y desordenado de siempre.

Dirigió su mirada desde una punta a la otra de la mesa. Llena de pelirrojos, por cierto. Pero se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que más deseaba examinar (no sabía por qué) no se encontraba ahí. Frunció el ceño preguntándose donde podría estar. Una música lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y entrando por la puerta del comedor, medio bailando medio caminando, hizo su presencia la pelirroja. Iba al son de una música nórdica, por lo que fino oído podía definir. La canción le pareció conocida.

Esa canción la ponía alegre. Le gustaba como empezaba. Fue bailando alrededor de la mesa mientras seguía con gestos la letra de la canción. Todos reían cuando ella hacía eso. Todos menos él. Él no entendería de eso. Música y diversión debían de parecerle extraños. Sonrió con malicia al ver su cara de confusión. Solo bailar sin sentido. Malfoy no lo entendería.

-Lily deja de jugar y ven a servir el postre.

La voz de su abuela le empezó a pasar las porciones de torta. Fue sirviendo al ritmo de la torta pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba dando vueltas demasiado rápido. Demasiado ensimismada en la música. Entonces tropezó y el plato que tenía en la mano fue a dar derecho hacia la ropa de alguien. O mejor dicho, camisa.

Después de unos segundos de silencio en los que los presentes no sabían que hacer la suave risa de Albus hizo que todos empezasen a las carcajadas y que la señora Weasley que no paraba de pedir disculpas y echar miradas fulminantes a sus nietos. Todos menos dos personas que se miraban fijamente. Una mientras mordía su labio inferior sin saber que decir o hacer y la otra fruncía el ceño y trataba de contar hasta diez para no perder la calma. Parecía que cada vez que estaban juntos alguno de los dos perdía la paciencia por culpa del otro.

En este caso Lily podía ver como Scorpius perdía su auto control al ver su camisa color verde oscuro manchada de blanco y rosado. Se sentía culpable. No le agradaba pero tampoco le gustaba causar un mal innecesario o sin sentido.

-Al, ¿me prestas algo que usar hasta que limpie esto?-señalo el desastre en su camisa.

-Deja, lo hago yo.-dijo la pelirroja enojada por su propia torpeza.

El rubio y el morocho la siguieron hasta la puerta del comedor y la vieron perderse velozmente por las escaleras de la madriguera. Malfoy se preguntó si era humanamente posible que alguien pudiese subir las escaleras tan rápido.

-Es rápida, ¿no?-su amigo le decía mientras comía un poco del pastel.-Pero bueno lo hace desde siempre, como ya sabes.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía idea de que estaba hablando pero se calló oportunamente. Después de tantos años de amistad no podía decirle que en todo ese tiempo nunca se había percatado de que su hermana menor subía las escaleras casi volando. No podía decirle que nunca le había prestado la mínima atención porque la consideraba un desastre sin solución. Se recrimino a si mismo por haber sido tan poco observador. Había mirado sin siquiera mirar.

-Toma.-le dijo una voz que conocía mientras la remera caía sobre su rostro.

-¡Lily! Fue tu culpa esto así que por lo menos discúlpate.-la voz de su hermano sonaba seria.

-Fue un accidente Al. No te alteres.-le dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Discúlpate.-volvió a insistir el chico.

Ella siguió su camino dándole una mirada de "nunca". Ella desapareció por la cocina, y su amigo agacho la cabeza, derrotado de alguna forma. Colocó su camisa manchada en una bolsa que Al le había dado y se puso la remera.

-Lo siento. Es más terca que una mula.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Fue un accidente después de todo.-ya estaba un poco más calmado. Le había molestado más que todos se riesen de él que su camisa manchada. La hubiese limpiado con magia pero no era muy bueno con esos hechizos y no quería quemarla o algo por el estilo.

-Lo sé pero a veces siento que lo hace apropósito. No entiendo porque te odia tanto.-y volvieron a la mesa.

"¿Odiar?" nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. ¿En verdad ella lo odiaba? Sabía que no debía de importarle pero por alguna razón ahora le importaba un poco. Iba a ser duro aprender sobre el mundo muggle cuando ella lo odiaba. No es que fuese a desistir de la idea pero le incomodaba un poco el hecho.

Al lo llevo al salón mientras su madre y su abuela limpiaban los platos. De nuevo volvía a sorprender la dinámica familiar de su amigo. Todo era un caos y a la vez todo era muy acogedor. Se sentía… extrañamente bien. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones al lado del fuego mientras observaba distintas escenas. Albus y James jugando a las cartas contra Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger, la esposa de Ron, charlaba con su hija Rose de algún libro o algo así mientras Hugo hacia levitar algunas cosas por la sala. Se estaba quedando dormido por el calor del fuego.

-¡Gane!- su voz lo hizo abrir los ojos con fuerza.

Después de buscarla con la mirada la encontró jugando al ajedrez mágico con su abuelo justo al lado de la ventana. Ambos reían divertidos mientras con un hechizo volvía a arreglar las piezas destruidas. El señor Weasley se levantó y se fue. Ella quedo sola y sin saber por qué se dirigió hacia ella.

Estaba concentrada en la nieve cayendo fuera cuando vio una figura sentándose delante de ella. La tomó por sorpresa. Levanto una ceja. Era raro eso. Él la observaba altanero como siempre. Pero algo había de diferente. Es decir, se había acercado voluntariamente a ella. No había razón ni motivo para que el estuviese sentado frente a ella pero ahí estaba. ¿Acaso el destino quería que fuese amiga de Malfoy? Cruzó los brazos por sobre su pecho y se recostó en su asiento. Él hizo lo mismo. El silencio era palpable.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto cansada del silencio y de la guerra de miradas. Sus ojos grises eran demasiado profundos para ella, lo admitía.

-Adivina.-le dijo el rubio muy tranquilo. Parecía disfrutar la situación.

-Vamos Malfoy no seas pesado.-odiaba que le pidiesen que adivinase cuando no tenía idea de que quería la otra persona.

-Jugar al ajedrez por supuesto.-y de nuevo la hacía quedar como una tonta. ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

-No quiero.

-¿Temes perder Potter?-la desafío. Sabía que ella no diría que no.

-Bueno está bien, vamos a jugar ya que tantas ganas tienes…-le dejo ganar. Era aburrido pelear todo el día.

Está bien lo admitía: el chico sabía jugar. Era un digno oponente. El primero en mucho tiempo. Se inclinó hacia el tablero y froto su barbilla lentamente. El siguiente movimiento definía el partido y no quería perder. No quería darle otro motivo para alardear de su superioridad aristocrática. El enojo vino con una especie de suerte porque de repente pudo ver su jugada. Como siempre había estado frente a ella pero no la había notado. Todo su jugador y destruyo a su caballo.

-Jaque.-dijo victoriosa. Se sentía tan bien ganar.

-Mm…-suspiro por lo bajo el chico mientras también observaba atentamente el tablero. Estaba a punto de admitir su derrota cuando movió una pieza que no había previsto y ahora él era el que la miraba con sorna.-Empate.-sentenció.

Gruño y frunció el ceño como una niña pequeña. Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar que era bastante caprichosa aunque supuso que eso era obvio. Era la menor y consentida de la familia. Cuando termino de pensar la vio observándolo. Por un momento se olvidó de que estaba haciendo y se perdió en sus ojos marrones. Era extraño como podían ser tan comunes y a la vez no.

Ella se levantó y al poco tiempo vino trayéndole un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Se sorprendió de su buen gesto y le agradeció con la cabeza. No sabía que decirle. Nunca habían tenido un momento de paz sin maltratarse mutuamente. Nunca le había interesarlo hacerlo… hasta ahora.

-¿Me odias Potter?-le pregunto y tanto él como ella se sorprendieron.

Lily lo miro con sus enormes ojos marrones. No entendía a que venía esa pregunta. Y menos de él. Dejo su jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa y junto las manos. Miro el techo pensando. No se había puesto a pensar que sentía por él. Seguía sorprendida pero le sonrió. Scorpius no entendía nada. ¿Cómo podía alguien poner tantas caras en tan poco tiempo?

-No, no te odio. Simplemente no me caes bien. Bueno que se yo nunca me lo puse a pensar Malfoy. Es que… no se… eres molesto a veces y… bueno no sé. Eres el amigo de Al y yo…

-Está bien Potter entendí el concepto.

Lily se mordió los labios sin saber que decir. Él estaba ahí mirándola con sus ojos grises sin decirle nada. Pero el silencio no era incomodo, era más bien triste. Era como si él estuviese triste porque su persona nunca se había interesado en él realmente. Rió un poco para su interior al imaginar el orgullo del chico devastado por esa confesión. Debía de ser la primera chica que no lo encontraba atractivo.

Sin embargo se puso a pensar. Frunció un poco el ceño y una idea cruzó su cabeza. No le pareció una tan mala idea. Después de todo pasarían mucho tiempo juntos con todo eso del mundo muggle y si quería cumplir su promesa las cosas tenían que cambiar.

-Malfoy…-no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Era algo vergonzoso todo eso.

-¿Si Potter?-Dios esa voz. ¿Siempre era tan refinado?

-Pues creo que… creo que…- Ay Merlin que esto iba a ser difícil. Encima él que no parecía entender sus intenciones. Se pasó la mano por la cara y lo soltó.-Creo que, va digo yo, que podríamos dejar de, ya sabes, llevarnos mal… por un tiempo claro. Hasta que cumpla con lo que te prometí.

Entre abrió los ojos para ver la mirada de él fija sobre la suya. Mordió nuevamente sus labios sin poder creer lo que había salido de estos. Ahora seguro el pensaría que era su fan o algo así. Volvió a levantar la cabeza pero él no la miraba con su típica superioridad. Solamente la mirada. Sorprendido, quizás. Bueno, hasta para ella misma era increíble lo que acababa de decir. Pero en fin ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

-Potter…-su voz era magnética. Se le quedo mirando mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos.-Creo que es la cosa más sensata que jamás has dicho.

Lily rio y Scorpius también. Y en esa especie de acuerdo implícito habían decidido a llevarse bien.

* * *

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto! No puedo creer que hace dos meses que no actualizo. Y yo que quería terminar rápido esta historia -.-**

**La excusa esta en que ahora que vivo malgastando mi tiempo en el Sony vegas y editando videos a mi placer, me había casi olvidado por completo de escribir.**

**En fin, prometo el próximo cápitulo antes de dos meses jaja. Adios!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hacia bastante frio y le molestaba tener que reunirse con él a esas horas. Tan temprano… tanto frio… Que molesto era. Bufo enojada por tener que levantarse tan temprano un fin de semana. Su familia seguía durmiendo cuando ella salió. Va más bien desapareció. Es decir, ¿Quién usa la puerta cuando puedes aparecer y desaparecer? Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ser una bruja. Además de los hechizos y todo eso, claro.

-Lindo día, ¿no Potter?

Lo miro con odio. Por supuesto que no era un día lindo. ¡Estaba horrible! Hacia frio, la nieve le cubría un centímetro de sus zapatos y no importa cuanta ropa se pusiese encima seguía teniendo frio. Eso no lo hacía muy buena inglesa que digamos pero siempre había sido un poco friolenta.

-Ya te dije que nos ponemos llamar por los nombres, Scorpius.-lo miro mientras se movía para tener algo de calor.

-¿Tan pronto? Voy a extrañar los viejos tiempos.-a pesar de lo furiosa que estaba con él no pudo evitar reírse.

Él la miro y otra vez no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con sus labios. Era raro como habían llegado a esa situación de casi llevarse bien. Froto sus guantes fingiendo que se daba calor. No sabía porque pero era como si Malfoy, es decir, Scorpius, fuera una persona completamente diferente ahora. Tal vez por eso era el mejor amigo de su hermano. Era la segunda vez que se juntaban desde aquel pequeño arreglo en la casa de sus abuelos y la verdad que había cambiado la situación. Por lo menos ahora parecía ponerle interés al mundo muggle. Bueno, es decir, ese era el objetivo principal.

El rubio comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió. No entendía muy bien porque la había llevado allí. Es decir, era pleno centro de Londres muggle y estaba segura de que ese no era precisamente el lugar favorito del chico. Él iba a su lado, callado como siempre. Eso la desesperaba un poco. ¿Cómo alguien podía pasar tanto tiempo sin decir nada? Seguramente con tanto silencio hasta sus pensamientos podían ser escuchados.

-¿Te pasa algo Potter?

Otra vez esa maldita mirada. Parecía casi humano. Que distinto se le hacía ahora del que había conocido antes.

-Vamos Potter, ¿no me digas que ahora te has enamorado de mí?

Bueno quizás no había cambiado tanto.

-Para nada Scorpius.-soltó un suspiro pensando en su ingenuidad. Se le escapo una sonrisa.-¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?

-Te lo hubiera dicho antes pero tu furia se sentía a kilómetros de distancia y además quería mantener el suspenso.-y de nuevo puso una de sus miradas humanas. ¿Quién era ese y qué había hecho con Malfoy?

Ahora que estaba más despierta ya no le molestaba la nieve. Le gustaba el crujir de sus zapatos en el suelo. La gente que iba y venía, que de a poco iban llenando las calles londinenses. Por lo menos era mejor que estudiar. Bueno, no es que estudiase mucho pero siempre era bueno que hubiese una buena excusa para no hacerlo. Un Starbucks surgió en el horizonte y su estómago no dudo en reclamarle lo obvio.

-Hey, Scorpius, ¿te molesta si pasamos por un Starbucks? Muero de hambre.-le dijo dirigiéndose al lugar. Le molestaba o no, iba a ir de todas maneras. ¿Para qué se molestaba en preguntar?

-¿Qué es un Starbucks?-preguntó el rubio a todas luces desconcertado.

Lily no puedo evitar abrir muy grande los ojos y mirarlo como si fuera un fenómeno. Luego se golpeó la cabeza y recordó con quien estaba hablando. Era Scorpius Malfoy y no había mago más mago que él. Le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

-Ay Malfoy estas mal, muy mal. Starbucks es un obvio síntoma consumista de nuestra época pero, sin embargo, debo decir que soy totalmente culpable de caer en él. No puedo evitarlo, ¡es tan rico!-y su estómago se volvió más insistente a medida que imaginaba todas las cosas ricas que tenía ganas de comerse.

Scorpius Malfoy no entendía porque la pelirroja tenía tantas ganas de ir a un lugar tan lleno de gente y tan… ¿decorado de madera y el color verde? Bueno eso le gusto. Le recordaba un poco a su casa en Hogwarts. Estaba tan rodeado de muggles que tenía ganas de salir corriendo. A pesar de que varias veces había estado en un mundo muggle con la chica y todo eso aún no entendía su fascinación con esas personas tan inferiores.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?-la voz de la chica lo despertó un poco de su desconcierto.

Murmuro algo caliente y bastante puro. Por lo que había escuchado ese lugar vendía café. El café le gustaba bastante. Obviamente habían muchas variedades de té. Estaban en Inglaterra después de todo. Pero a pesar de eso nunca le había gustado tanto el té como a su familia. Para él, el café era mejor. La vio ordenar y sacar dinero muggle de una billetera llamativamente roja y muy grande.

-Es genial, ¿no?-lo miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Todavía no entiendo porque te gusta tanto todo esto.-dijo haciendo referencia al lugar. Para él seguía siendo una confitería muy abarrotada.

-Una vez que lo pruebes no vas a poder parar. A mí me encanta pero si viniera siempre me quedaría en bancarrota.

Dijeron el nombre dela pelirroja y ella se acercó al mostrador. Podía ver que agarraba dos vasos y una pequeña bolsa de papel. Le dio su café y se hizo señas para que lo siguiera a un lugar donde sentarse. Observó el largo vaso de plástico con el logo de la marca y alzó una ceja. Decidió probarlo de una vez, a ver qué era lo tan maravilloso de aquel café.

Al instante de probarlo pudo reconocerlo de inmediato. Era el mismo café que tomaba todas las mañanas en la mansión. "¿Pero cómo…?" pensó. Es decir, no entendía como alguien de su familia había descubierto que semejante manjar era de producción muggle y encima que lo comprase. ¿Habían sido los elfos? ¿O tal vez su tía? No entendía nada. Estaba bastante desconcertado como para tener alguna pista del asunto.

Potter no había notado su desconcierto. Estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo una revista y comiendo su muffin de chocolate. Por cierto tenía que decir que la chica no tenía nada de modales para comer. Pero eso no le importó. Siguió tomando su café y mientras observaba por la ventana a los transeúntes pasar se preguntó quién en su casa era el que compraba ese café. Era un manjar pero ahora como si hubiese perdido su valor al descubrir sus orígenes. ¿O no? Seguía siendo rico aún. Pero sin embargo no podía evitar sentir una pequeña decepción. Tal vez los muggles tenían cosas dignas de ser descubiertas.

-¿Y te gusto?

-Si, si… esta bueno.-contesto sin ganas.- ¿Nos vamos? Se hace tarde y todavía no me has enseñado lo que quería saber hoy.

-Sí, señor.-dijo ella burlona.-Igual creo que aún no entiendes como funciona este mundo.

-Ya se eso Lily Luna.-estaba un poco molesto por su falta de confianza. La vio mirarlo extraño por llamarla por su nombre completo. Solo le hablaba por el apellido porque aún no se acostumbraba a esa especia de buena relación que había entre ambos.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien.-se defendió con las manos.- No me hago responsable entonces.

-Ya bueno Potter. Sígueme.

-Ya te dije que nos podemos llamar por los nombres.

No le hizo caos y volvió a caminar en el frio invierno en silencio. Ella no le hizo caso y siguió pensando en quien sabe qué cosa. Tal vez en una canción, en que iba a comer esa noche, en donde iba a salir para festejar algún cumpleaños, o vaya a saber uno que cosa. Su mente era como una caja de pandora. A veces no había nada y a veces salían cosas asombrosas. Sin duda era una chica mucho más interesante de lo que él pensaba. Siempre le había parecido que era una pelirroja enojada y con mal humor que necesitaba un novio urgentemente, pero ahora le parecía una chica independiente y demasiado libre… Era raro pensar que no fuese como las demás chicas, loca por buscar un novio o un chico con quien estar. Ella parecía estar bien sola.

Al fin tenía el estómago lleno y el corazón contento. La comida la ponía de muy buen humor. Eso definitivamente venía de su tío Ron. Y su maravilloso metabolismo también porque si no debería de estar rodando. Se estaba impacientando un poco, va más bien se estaba aburriendo. El rubio parecía perdido. Estaba por abrir su boca para quejarse cuando al doblar la esquina se dio cuenta de a donde quería llegar el chico.

Las luces iluminaban el cielo inglés, típicamente nublado. Varios carteles luminosos y muchos niños e intentos de adolescentes yendo de aquí para allá. Algunos contra una pared queriendo parecer importantes u ostentando su poderío sobre esa zona. En fin, niños jugando a ser grandes. Lily levanto las manos pensando que era el mejor lugar para pasar el fin de semana. Lástima que no se le había ocurrido a ella.

-Y bien Malfoy, ¿a qué vinimos?-preguntó con las manos en la cintura y una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-Bien Lily.-era muy raro decir su nombre pero en fin, ya estaba.-No te vayas a burlar pero he pasado por esta calle miles de veces desde que era niño pero nunca me detuve a ver que era todo esto. Creo que conoces la razón.-La pelirrojo revoleo los ojos y asintió.-Bueno, quiero que me digas que es todo esto.

Lily se le acerco con grandes zancadas, como si fuese una niña, lo tomo por los hombros y le dijo.

-Esto, mi no tan querido casi amigo, es uno de los mejores lugares a los que podríamos haber venido.-avanzó por la vereda, aún a zancadas, esperando que el chico la siguiera. Y así lo hizo.-Si bien sé que no soy muy buena maestra pero recuerdas cómo funciona la electricidad, ¿no es así?

-Es verdad que eres un terrible maestra pero si, si recuerdo.

-Bueno Malfoy estas son casas de videojuegos. Por eso hay tantos chicos. Ay Dios me siento vieja…-se lamentó y agachó la cabeza.-Pero bueno, los videojuegos son programas de computadoras que funcionan en diferentes consolas. A ver cómo te explico… Consolas son cosas de plástico receptoras de estos juegos. Los muggles hacen programas que instalan en cds para las diferentes consolas que existen. Como la que me trajiste la otra vez.

-Ah… ¿Y como juegan esas cosas si no las pueden ver? O sea, ¿para qué quieren los cds?

-Si los pueden ver Scorpius.-bufó ante tanta ignorancia.-Los ven mediante las pantallas, ya sea de televisión o las pantallas de computadoras. Después te explico que son las computadoras porque es un tema bastante complejo pero la cosa es que los juegos se hacen mediante ellas, se graban en cds u otras cosas y luego los juegan por los televisores a los cuales se conectan mediante cables.

-Ah… Interesante Lily. Pero estos no parecen a las cosas que has descripto.-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana de uno de los locales.

-Eso es porque están son las consolas de videojuegos viejas o para complejos de juegos o algo así. Las primeras que se usaban y la verdad que están buenas. Tiene juegos simples, nada de súper definición ni súper misiones pero a mí me gustan. Como yo digo, me gustan los juegos de nena y súper idiotas.

-Bueno entremos.-no podía negar que estaba bastante entusiasmado. No era como los juegos de los magos. No podía tocar las cosas ni estas se movían solas sin previo aviso. Parecía que en estos juegos todo era controlado por el jugador.

-Como quieras pero hay otros locales con las consolas modernas y todo eso…

-Potter, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrían entender tanta tecnología si ni siquiera puedo jugar con estos?

-Ok, vamos.-sonrió un poco. Era lindo ver cómo podía aceptar su derrota tan rápidamente.

La pelirroja compró unas fichas y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a una de las maquinas. Podía ver cómo habían varios chicos jugando entusiasmados, metidos con la cara casi aplastada contra la pantalla. Juegos de guerra, juegos de pelea, juegos de un hombrecito que comía hongos o algo así. Tenía una música bastante pegadiza.

-Bueno lo que tienes que hacer es comerte las pelotitas amarillas sin que te coman los fantasmistas y se te comes las pelotas grandes los fantasmas se vuelven azules y te los puedes comer.-le dijo mientras le mostraba el piloto automático del videojuego.-Lo voy a hacer primero yo y después jugas en la de al lado, ¿bien?

Asintió con la cabeza y ella metió la ficha en una pequeña ranura debajo de los controles y el juego se iluminó y comenzó a sonar música chillona. Veía mover las palancas y el pequeño redondo amarillo yendo y viniendo comiéndose las pelotitas amarillas y escapando de los fantasmas. Era fascinante todo aquello. Recordaba esa misma fascinación de como cuando era niño. Le quito una de las fichas a la pelirroja y se sentó en la máquina de al lado.

Lily miró de reojo al rubio y le pareció extraña esa imagen. La cara del chico se veía muy feliz. ¿De verdad era humano?

Llego a su casa mucho más tarde de lo planeado. Hacía poco que había pasado la hora del almuerzo así que rogaba porque aún quedase algo. Se metió en la cocina pero no había nada interesante así que saco una caja de cereales de la alacena y un poco de leche. Se quitó los guantes y los dejo sobre la mesa. Menos mal que los había llevado si no el frio le hubiese entumecido las manos. Bufo y se lamentó su suerte. Tenía que leer un libro para uno de sus parciales y ni siquiera lo había empezado.

Tomo las cosas y las lavó. Agarró sus guantes y se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía tanto sueño pero bueno, lo hacía ahora y después tal vez podía salir esa noche a algún lugar. Va, si alguien quería. Tenía pocos amigos fiesteros, si así se les podía decir, nunca nadie quería hacer nada. Usualmente los fines de semana no cambiaban mucho de los días de semana. Se dejó caer en la cama cuando un golpeteo en su puerta la hizo girar la cabeza. Un cabello pelirrojo parecido al suyo apareció por el umbral.

-Ma… Estoy cansada y tengo frío.

-Te quejas mucho, hija.-le dijo su madre mientras se sentaba junto a ella.-Ahora dime, ¿Qué evento apocalíptico hizo que te levantaras temprano un fin de semana?

-Nada, ma… solo tenía que ayudar a un amigo. Otro más que no sabe nada sobre los muggles.-dijo como si no fuese nada. Estaba usando toda su capacidad mental para que su madre no le hiciese más preguntas.

-Está bien hija. Pero hoy aparece para la cena, ¿si?-se levantó a punto de irse.-Si no tu padre hará un escándalo… Bueno ya sabes.

Le hizo una seña con la mano de que no se preocupase. Se quitó la boina y el resto de sus abrigos y los zapatos. Busco el libro que necesitaba y se dejó caer sobre la cama dispuesta a estudiar un poco. Sin embargo si mente le jugaba una mala pasada y se le hacía casi imposible no pensar en cierto rubio de ojos grises. ¿Tenía ojos grises? Bueno, ojos claros. Había sido muy extraña esa pequeña reunión entre los dos. Diferente a las anteriores, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener tantas conversaciones con él.

Pero hoy había sido distinto. Él se había divertido en el mundo muggle y eso le pareció… algo tierno a decir verdad. Es decir, por el hecho de que desde hacía tanto tiempo que él parecía haber querido jugar un videojuego y nunca había podido. Va, nunca quiso. ¿O si quiso? No sabía que pensar. Era todo tan extraño. Malfoy con ella, riendo, teniendo conversaciones civilizadas. ¿Dónde había quedado su verdadero ser? Ella no solía ser así con él. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Su extraño todo de voz amigable? ¿Su aura de "soy una persona normal"? Se tapó la cara con un almohadón frustrada por no entender que pasaba.

Entendía porque Albus era amigo de Scorpius. No era tan tonto y banal como creía. Pero no creía que ella y él pudiesen ser amigos. ¿O tal vez podían? La habían pasado bien jugando los videojuegos. Por supuesto ella había ganado muchas más veces que él pero al rubio no había parecido importarle. Era como si no le importase ganar como en su familia. Le gusto eso. En su casa todo parecía ser una gran competencia en ocasiones. Habían estado jugando por bastante rato hasta que les empezaron a doler los ojos. Se despidieron como buenos amigos que se verían de nuevo pronto. Es más, quería volver a verlo y jugar con las consolas modernas. Era la persona que menos entendía y quería entender del mundo muggle pero parecía disfrutarlo tanto como ella. No era como los demás que solo estaban con ella y su afición solo porque ella los molestaba mucho o porque querían ser parte de su vida.

Lily no se consideraba una persona complicada para entablar relaciones. Una vez que se soltaba su lengua podían ver que no era la cara seria que había a plena vista. Era alegre, loca, lista pero no siempre era así. Su forma de hacer amigos era complicada después de la presentación. Sus principios eran de te hablo primero pero luego me hablas a mí. No iba a estar rogándole a nadie para que fuese su amigo. Ya lo había hecho mucho tiempo en la escuela. Recordar Hogwarts le trajo buenos y malos recuerdos. Pero agradecía haber terminado esa etapa. Ya tenía dieciocho años y pensaba aliviada que ya no era la chica de quince años de la fotografía en el cuarto de sus padres.

-Ay, Dios, basta.-dijo en voz alta como queriendo acallar sus pensamientos.

Pero estos eran más fuertes y parecía que querían volverla loca. Si bueno le agradaba estar con Malfoy pero tampoco para hacer tanto escándalo. Con esa conclusión sus pensamientos por fin se calmaron y se sintió mejor consigo misma.

Destapo el resaltador con la boca pronta a continuar su lectura cuando unos golpes en la ventana la distrajeron. ¿Quién podía ser?

* * *

**Bueno tarde demasiado pero estoy acelerando las cosas en esta historia como pueden ver :P**

**Gracias a un comentario que me desperto de mi letargo. Besos hasta el proximo capitulo!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**_  
_

_Querida Lily, _

_Ya que tu vida gira alrededor de un mundo que no comprendo me gustaría mostrarte un poco de tu propio mundo. En un intento de que vuelvas en razón de que los magos no tienen nada que envidiarle a los muggles, por supuesto. En fin, me gustaría verte en King Cross este sábado a las 16 horas en punto._

_Sinceramente, Scorpius._

Una lechuza de espeso plumaje la miraba desde el umbral de la ventana mientras ella no sabía que pensar. Tomo un pedazo del sanguche que estaba comiendo y se lo dio al animal. No sabía cuánto había viajado y debía de estar cansado. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con las mejillas ardiendo y su cara hecha un tomate. No era una cita ni nada, tampoco pretendía una. Pero por un lado le gustaba la idea de que alguien se interesase en ella. Bueno, un poco de alimento al ego no mataba a nadie.

A veces se sentía tan sola. Agarró un pedazo de papel y garabateo una especie de respuesta positiva con su letra inentendible. Se la dio a la lechuza y esta se fue con un gran despliegue de alas. Unas cuantas plumas cayeron ante su aleteo y Lily tomó una de las plumas. Se la pasó por el rostro y sonrió. Era muy suave. La dejo sobre su mesa de luz y volvió a acostarse sobre su cama. Se durmió al instante.

Los días de la semana pasaban y aunque no lo quisiera admitir no podía esperar para que fuera sábado. Al fin iba a hacer algo divertido de su vida. Bueno, no es que no se divirtiese pero su vida era bastante rutinaria. Levantarse temprano, ir a la universidad a intentar prestar atención cuando la cosa se ponía aburrida, volver a su casa, comer algo rico que su madre hubiese preparado y pasar sus tardes preguntándose si Claire se podría juntarse con ella o debería molestar a sus abuelos. Su mayor diversión era encontrar nuevos objetos muggles para desarmar e intentar reconstruir. Pero ahora tenía otra persona con la cual compartir el tiempo. Lily sonrió y pensó que tal vez ser amiga de un Malfoy no era tan malo.

-¡Tierra llamando a Lily!-le gritó una voz familiar en la oreja.

-¡Loca!-contesto enfadada la pelirroja.- ¿Qué pasa Claire?

-Nada amiga pero las últimas horas de la mañana has andado más dormida que de costumbre.-dijo ella como si fuese lo más común del mundo.-Y no entiendo la razón ya que no pareces querer contarle de tu vida a tu mejor amiga de toda tu vida, yo que soy tan buena, y tu… mala persona.-su voz teatral no podía ser más cómica.

-Claire, no te preocupes, no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme más que por las sesiones de tortura con Malfoy.-no le había dado una indirecta, no, para nada.

-Ay Lil mil gracias. Por eso eres mi mejor amiga.-la rubia la abrazó como por décima vez en el día. Tenía una manía con abrazar a las personas. ¿O era que Lily abrazaba muy poco?

-Si no te preocupes, de cualquier modo las cosas comienzan a mejorar. No es tan mal tipo como pensaba.

Y en el momento que lo dijo deseo no haberlo hecho. La cara de Claire no podía ser más idiota porque no le era posible. Estaba anonadada con sus ojos saltones sobre su pronto colorada cara.

-No… puede… ser...-la exagerada separación de las palabras hizo que Lily se preguntase cuantas neuronas le quedaban a su amiga.

-Claire, no es para tanto. Me equivoque y punto. No hay porque…-

-¡No puede ser! Y tú que siempre decías que era un odioso, arrogante, aristocrático enfermizo, rubio teñido, no entendías como podía tu hermano ser amigo de semejante cosa y ahora…-Lily ni se molestó en interrumpirla. Su amiga se había puesto en modo idiotez extrema. Cerró los ojos y empezó a contar. 1, 2, 3…

-Se está por terminar el recreo. Mejor vamos volviendo.- y seguía contando… 20, 21, 22…

-Y pensar que ahora se deben de llevar tan bien, pronto caerás en sus redes y será imposible recuperarte-su amiga fingía un llanto lamentable y su actuación no era mucho mejor.

Estaba a punto de soltar un par de bastantes malas palabras impropias de una señorita cuando dos figuras se asomaron de la nada y una voz que conocía bastante dijo.

-¿En las redes de quién?-su hermano Albus estaba parado frente a ellas con la persona que menos quería que se enterara de esa conversación. Scorpius Malfoy.

Claire de repente se paralizó, como siempre. Era tan buena para romperle los ovarios cuando estaban a solas y tan inútil cuando de verdad tenía que actuar. Las mejillas de Lily aún seguían de color rojo y la mirada inquisidora de su hermano le taladraba sin piedad. Scorpius estaba en una especie de pose neutral, en realidad más bien pensativa. Era como si no terminara de entender algo.

-Ay hermanito, hermanito.- y Lily dejó salir a su locura con todo.- El amor me ha llegado.-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y dando una mirada soñadora a la nada.- Hay alguien que tiene mi corazón en sus manos, he caído en sus redes y ahora no sé qué será de mi.-puso una mano sobre su frente para darle más drama.- Y mi amiga que solo puede darme su consuelo.

Abrazó fuertemente a su rubia amiga, quien estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Siempre le gustaba como la pelirroja podía hacer a sus hermanos rabiar con esas tonterías. Ellos habían sido siempre insoportablemente celosos. Ahora si bien James no estaba, Albus no se quedaba atrás en seguir de cerca que su hermana menor no terminase con el celibato.

-Estas completamente loca hermanita.-dijo después de unas cuantas carcajadas y luego se fue por el pasillo junto a un rubio que seguía con la mirada perdida en quien sabe qué.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-le dijo enfadada a Claire.- No quiero que me saque de quicio en casa preguntándome si me gusta o no Malfoy. ¿No entiendes lo complicada que es la vida para la hermana menor?- no era para tanto la cosa pero cuando lograba que su amiga se sintiese mal por lo que hacía, pocas veces volvía a cometer el mismo error.

-Lo siento Lily.- sus ojos miraban hacia abajo como niña pequeña.- Te juro que no se habla más de esto… en la universidad.- una sonrisa traviesa escapo de la boca de Claire.

Lily rodó los ojos y también sonrió. Suponía que ahora debía contarle todo lo que había pasado con el rubio en las últimas semanas.

Iba de un lado de la plataforma hacia el otro sin parar. Despacio, sin prisa, con pasos largos y firmes. Como todo hombre hecho y derecho. O por lo menos eso era lo que quería aparentar. Siempre le habían dicho que las apariencias importaban así que estaba acostumbrado a seguir un tipo de vida en que la primera impresión era lo más importante y lucir presentable era indispensable. Pero desde que conocía a la familia Potter no conocía una familia menos protocolar.

Miró su reloj fino de color plata. Sencillo pero costoso. Era de una familia rica y aristocrática, con un protocolo a seguir y una reputación que cuidar. Su padre era muy estricto con eso. Aunque era más estricto en que fuese una buena persona. Detrás de la fachada del siglo XIX había sentimientos y un pasado que su padre, Draco Malfoy, quería borrar. Por eso, por sobre todas las cosas, él, Scorpius Malfoy, tenía que ser buena persona. Suspiró al recordar todas las veces que no había sabido que hacer por escuchar las opiniones de su padre y de su abuelo sobre un tema.

-Hola.-dijo una voz alegre junto a su oreja. No pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la sorpresa.

Pero ahí estaba ella para complicarle un poco más sus problemas internos y, en cierta manera, también seguirle enseñando el extraño modo de vida de los Potter.

-Potter, llegas tarde.-fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Y dale con los apellidos.- rodó los ojos como siempre hacía y miró hacia sus zapatos antes de volver a decir algo- ¿Sabes? No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un mes desde que nos empezamos a reunir.

El rubio se sorprendió por esa declaración. Ella lo había dicho tan simple y claro. Nunca tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba. Era valiente. Se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Había pasado bastante rápido el tiempo a decir verdad.

-Le dije a Albus que me estabas ayudando con estudios muggles.-si, al fin lo había dicho. Hacía días que deseaba sacarse ese peso de encima.

-Oh, bueno. Supongo que ya no es más un secreto.- le pareció raro que ella no se enojase. Usualmente tenía un carácter muy especial…- Con razón me pregunto a donde iba y se rió cuando le dije que no le importaba.- se encogió los hombros y sonrió sin darle importancia.- Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Le gustaba su sonrisa. Siempre sonreía mucho. Y hablaba mucho. Y no parecía notar ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Bueno por tu familia sé que te gusta el quidditch…

-Si, pero no el fanatismo que siente James ni mi padre.-interrumpió como siempre. Imagino la histeria de su madre si alguna vez se encontrase intentando mantener una conversación con la pelirroja. Tenía la lengua más rápida que una víbora, en el buen sentido.

-Ya Potter pero igual no te voy a llevar a ningún partido. No es nada que no hayas visto.

-Buen punto Scorpius.- segunda interrupción.

-Por lo que me pareció mejor llevarte a ver algo más original, por así decirlo. Estoy seguro de que nunca fuiste a una carrera bajo tierra.

-¿Bajo tierra? ¡Que emocionante! –tercera interrupción.

-¡Puedes dejarme terminar de hablar! Por Dios que eres desesperante, no te quedas un rato callada.-ya estaba, el rubio había perdido la paciencia. Usualmente tenía mucha pero era difícil acostumbrarse a una persona que una vez que soltaba la lengua no la podía guardar.

Esperaba que ella se pusiese furiosa y lo mandase al diablo en una forma poco apropiada para una señorita, según lo consideraría su madre. Pero sin embargo ella se largó a reír intentando tapar las carcajadas con su mano. Scorpius se agarraba la frente y no entendía que era lo gracioso.

-Perdón pero es raro verte tan alterado.-dijo ella cuando se le paso la locura.- Usualmente siempre eres tan serio y eso. Y perdón si hablo mucho, a veces no me doy cuenta.

Volvió a su semblante habitual y con un gesto de manos le dijo que lo siguiera a un espacio fuera de la estación. Tomaron una botella de cerveza que había tirada y de pronto se encontraban en un lugar parecido a una cueva pero con visibles arreglos gracias a la magia. Era como un típico lugar de carreras solo que habían muchas lámparas flotantes, en el techo habían estalagmitas y murciélagos y quedaba varias decenas de metro debajo de la superficie.

Lily miraba todo asombrada. Esa si que era una de las cosas que los muggles no conseguirían en mucho tiempo. Es decir, una carrera bajo tierra, que interesante. Lo único que le molestaba era tener que pegarse tanto al joven Malfoy para no perderse. Había demasiada gente ahí como para no hacerlo. Y conociéndose, ella era una segura candidata a perderse. Se tapó con poco más la cara con la bufanda. Hacía calor pero no quería que el chico notara el poco disimulado color rojo en sus cachetes.

Scorpius sentía su cercanía pero eso no le molestaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ello ya que siempre que venía con su padre debían de casi pegarse para poder pasar entre tanta gente. Por suerte esa época era temporada baja y no había tanta. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en como la chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado lo hacía comportarse tan diferente. Primero le gustaban los videojuegos muggles y ahora le alborotaba los nervios con su incesante charla. Pero lo que más le preocupaba de todo es que parecía que nada de eso le desagradaba.

-Che Scorpius…-Lily lo detuvo cuando estaban por entrar a un túnel.- ¿Por acá vamos a las gradas? – el asintió.- bueno… yo quería saber, ¿de qué son las carreras?

-De escorgutos de cola explosiva gigantes, ¿Por qué pensabas otra cosa? – dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Y, no sé, tal vez ahí adentro hay una pileta y adentro hay sirenas e hipogrifos peleando a muerte entre sí. ¡Qué sé yo que mierda anda debajo de mis pies, ni siquiera sabía que los escorgutos ponían llegar a ser gigantes!- odiaba cuando le tomaban el pelo.

-Bueno, bueno.- le ponía un poco incómodo cuando su horrible carácter pasaba de moderado a gritos desaforados.- Los escorgutos hacen un circuito que muestre un mapa en una pantalla.- y mientras le iba explicando se iban acercando a sus asientos.- por lo que nosotros solo vamos a ver una parte. El que llegue primero gana pero como vas a ver, eso no es tan fácil.

Lily estaba algo impactada. Un poco por volver a ver los rayos del sol, otro poco porque su bufanda estaba un poco chamuscada y otro poco porque lo que acababa de vivir había sido de las cosas mas locas que había visto en su vida. Gusanos gigantes con bombas en sus colas andando a gran velocidad con magos sobre sus lomos lanzándose hechizos, llamas que iban y venían, gente quemada. Definitivamente era un deporte de alto riesgo.

Sin embargo, a su lado estaba Scorpius Malfoy hablando con alguien, con la cara sucia por el fuego y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Parecía que al chico le gustaban las emociones fuertes. Se la había pasado gritando con la multitud, festejando cuando el escorguto que quería iba bien y abucheando cuando a otro escorguto le iba bien. Era como ver un chico normal, solo que luego recordaba quien era y todo se volvía muy raro. Divertido pero raro.

-¿Te gusto Lily? – escuchar su nombre la trajo de regreso.

-Si, estuvo genial.- dijo emocionada. De verdad que había sido increíble y se había divertido. Él le sonrió y ella volvió a ocultar su cara en la bufanda. Odiaba ponerse idiota.

Siguieron caminando por las calles de Londres, llevados por el ritmo de la ciudad y la masa. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, hobbys, libros, películas que Scorpius aún no conocía pero Lily estaba determinada a hacerle conocer la magia del cine. Estaba bastante oscuro y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, hizo una de las muecas que le daban mucha gracia al rubio.

-Si sigues haciendo esos gestos con tu cara te van a salir muchas arrugas.- se burló.

-Ah no importa.- golpeo el aire restándole importancia a eso.- Mientras tenga aquí.- señalo sus ojos.- y acá.- toco sus labios.- está bien para mí. Las arrugas en esos lugares significan que te la pasaste bien en la vida.

-Interesante Potter.- Lily hizo una mueca al ver que el chico no podía decir su nombre más de un par de veces al día.

-Bueno, en fin, me voy. Tengo hambre y le pedí a mama que me hiciera un pastel de papa.- Scorpius podía ver claramente los genes Weasley cuando ella hablaba de comida. Faltaba que se le cayera la baba de la boca no más.

Estaba a punto de dejarla ir cuando recordó lo que lo había tenido intrigado durante todo la semana, o por lo menos gran parte de ella. Le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla y tan directo como ella era siempre, le pregunto.

-¿Estas enamorada Potter?

* * *

Fo, creo que hice este capitulo hace un semana aproximadamente pero no me acordaba de subirlo. Bueno aca esta y espero que les guste. Me estoy poniendo las pilas con esta historia ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"_**¿Estas enamorada Potter?"**_

-¿Pero… como me vas a preguntar eso Scorpius? ¡Por favor!- la pelirroja parecía intensamente indignada.- Somos amigos pero tampoco te voy a andar contando mis problemas amorosos.

Lily sabia que no tenía ningún problema amoroso, ni siquiera un principio de amor ni nada en su vida pero le había molestado que le preguntase. ¿Qué acaso estaba de espía de sus hermanos? ¿Por qué se metía? ¿Qué le interesaba a el?

-Bueno, pensé que éramos amigos Potter.- su semblante había cambiado por completo. Paso de un "hola, que hacemos esta noche" a un "que inferior eres Potter" en un segundo.

-Si, algo así somos pero son cosas privadas esas. No las comparto con cualquiera.

-Así que soy cualquiera.

-No, bueno, no se. Pero no te las voy a contar.- ya Lily no sabia ni que era lo que no le iba a contar. Se había perdido en cuanto él la había llamado Potter de nuevo.

-Bueno, así quedamos.- dijo y se fue. Va, casi se podría decir que desapareció.

Lily estaba perpleja. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera que Claire estaba hablando de él el otro día? Estaba loco. Y con el orgullo en alto, se fue a su casa.

En la mansión se escuchaban risas y ya podía sentir quela cocina cobraba vida con los elfos preparando la comida para esa noche. Seguramente sus padres estaban tocando el piano o por lo menos eso era lo que decían que hacían. Pensar en sus padres de esa forma casi lo trauma de por vida. Ningún hijo debería imaginarse eso. Es malo, traumático, feo.

Pero en fin, daba lo mismo. Estaba molesto así que necesitaba descargar sus energías. Saco su arco y su flecha y unas cuantas zancadas se fue al patio que tenía especialmente preparado para practicar su deporte favorito.

No lo malentiendan. Le encantaba volar. Estaba en las venas de casi toda familia mágica por lo menos subirse a una escoba, y aunque a su padre le hubiese encantado jugando en algún equipo profesional, el prefería seguir sus pasos. Admiraba mucho y su familia a pesar del pasado. Sus abuelos por parte de su madre eran muy cariñosos y atentos pero siempre manteniendo una línea de distancia propia de la aristocracia. Pero sus abuelos Lucius y Narcisa habían dejado eso prácticamente de lado cuando termino la guerra. Sacaron gran parte del afecto que habían guardado durante muchos años y decidieron aprovechar la vida, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Obviamente guardaban las apariencias frente al resto del mundo. Serios, fríos y distantes. La familia Malfoy aun seguía una de las más importantes del mundo mágico. Pero dentro de la mansión de sus padres, sus abuelos eran las personas más afectuosas del mundo. De niño lo abrazaban, besaban y mimaban a más no poder. Y eso no había cambiado mucho durante el paso de los años, quizás un poco lo de los besos, pero seguían mimándolo como siempre. En especial con esa cancha de práctica de tiro que habían mandado a hacer solamente para él. Draco al principio se había puesto furioso pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así como Scorpius era único nieto, era también único hijo.

Scorpius soltó una risa al recordar como sus abuelos se decepcionaron al saber que su madre no podía tener más hijos. Habían estado tan esperanzados con la idea de tener la casa llena de nietos. Pero bueno, no se podían quejar. Scor también había hecho de las suyas cuando era chico. Se quedo pensando en el deseo de sus abuelos. ¿Una casa llena de nietos? Quita lo Malfoy y súmale lo pelirrojo y es como si hubieran deseado tener una casa estilo Weasley.

La flecha dio directo en el centro del blanco pero Scorpius no estaba feliz. Por primera vez en su vida se pregunto que hubiera sido si el deseo de sus abuelos hubiera sido real. ¿Su casa hubiera sido como la de Albus? ¿O aún mejor, como la de sus abuelos cuando él iba de visita? Una sonrisa amarga se formo en sus labios. Le hubiera gustado saber como hubiera sido eso, pero al estilo Malfoy.

Montó otra flecha sobre el arco y la tiro. Por lo menos sus abuelos todavía podían contar él. Por lo menos al menor de los Malfoy le gustaba la idea de una familia grande, pero en un futuro un poco bastante lejano.

Lily llegó a casa luego de una hora. Había decidió llegar caminando a su casa. Bueno, salteándose los últimos 20 kilómetros apareciéndose pero había caminado bastante. Estaba confundida por la actitud de Scorpius. No entendía porque se había puesto así de malo. Si total ellos no eran nada. Solo amigos y nada mas. Y además, recién hacia poco que eran amigos. No iba a ir a contarle cuando le gustase un chico, o a contarle como le dolía en su periodo. ¡No, por favor! Eran sus cosas.

Se quedo con esa idea en la cabeza. Y le sirvió por lo menos para pasar la hora de la comida. James aun seguía en casa y le encantaba escuchar sus locas historias de lo que hacían los fans para conocer a sus ídolos. Era increíble lo que el quidditch podía hacer en las personas. Bueno, ella que estaba diciendo si era una energética fanática del deporte. En Hogwarts había sido golpeadora hasta su último año. Todos decían que tenia una natural tendencia a la violencia. No entendía si eso era bueno o malo pero la ayudaba a descargarse.

-Tierra llamando a Lily.- vio como las "suaves" sacudidas de su hermano mayor la traía de vuelta al mundo real.- ¿En que estabas pensando colorada loca?

-En que hay de postre.- dijo mientras su madre regresaba con varios platos con helado de la cocina.- Ma, ¿Cuándo vas a volver a hacer una torta como antes de Navidad?

-Lily, ya me estas preocupando. Te estas pareciendo mucho a tu tío.- dijo su madre, exagerando como siempre.

-¿A cual de todos?- y todos en la mesa rieron.

-A Ron por supuesto. Lo único que piensa en comida. A ver cuando un día se enamora y nos presenta un novio a tu padre y a mí.

-¿Novio? ¿Cómo que novio? – exclamo como loco su padre mientras aún tenia la boca llena de helado.

Y Lily soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué su madre no entendía que ella había tenido su misma suerte? La maldición de las hijas menores la seguía. Sus hermanos y su padre en seguida alzaban la oreja ante la simple presencia de la palabra "novio". Era como si tuvieran un radar o algo.

-Ninguno papa.- rodo los ojos mientras James y Albus se le iban acercando nada disimuladamente.- Estoy mas sola que un hongo venenoso.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso hija? Yo a tu edad ya había tenido varios novios.- dijo Ginny ante la mirada asesina de su marido.

-¿No habrás tenido ya muchos novios a escondidas y no nos dijiste nada hermanita?- la voz de Jame no podía ser mas ridícula. ¿Quién se pensaba que era? ¿De Interpol?

-Ay, ya déjeme tranquila por favor.- dijo Lily mientras se sacaba a los dos pesados de encima y se paraban sin haber podido comer su porción de helado. Una terrible desgracia porque debía de estar delicioso.- No tengo novio, no es la gran cosa.

Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y dejo que la música la absorbiera del mundo real por unos minutos. ¿Por qué nadie podía entender que no sabia enamorado nunca? El único chico que le había gustado había sido hacia unos 3 años en Hogwarts y ni siquiera le había dicho nada. Sabía que tenía un serio problema pero su corazón era más de piedra que el de Voldemort. Sabía que iba a morir siendo una vieja solterona con un montón de gatos pero tampoco era para que se lo recordasen todo el tiempo.

Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando una canción hizo volar su imaginación. Se imagino con un chico lindo, que le decía que la quería conocer, y ella le decía que también. Era como en una fiesta y aunque terminaban separándose y no volviéndose a ver, por lo menos habían tenido ese lindo recuerdo. Levanto una ceja. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de escuchar a Taylor Swift.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se quedo pensando. Se mordió los labios, nerviosa. Ahora que lo pensaba había estado mal con Scorpius. Él le había hablado bien y ella como siempre se había puesto a la defensiva. No sabía porque siempre era tan así. Tan boca floja. Hablaba hasta por los codos y terminaba diciendo cosas que mejor se hubieran quedado en su cabeza.

Agarró una lapicera muggle y un pedazo de papel. No podía dejar las cosas así.

Habían cancelado sus planes de esa noche. No se sentía con humor de salir a ningún lado. Ni siquiera aunque Nott lo tentase con clubes exóticos y mujeres también extravagantes… ahora se preguntaba porque había cancelado. Por lo menos así se hubiera podido olvidar de las palabras de Potter y seguido con su vida. Total, ni que hubiese sido tan malo. Además a el que le importaba. Si ella no mas le iba a enseñar de muggles y después podía desaparecer del mundo. No le importaba.

Pero cuando una lechuza que conocía bien se asomó a su ventaba casi pudo sentir a su corazón dando un brinco. ¿Sería de ella? No, no podía ser. Seguro era Albus preguntándole si tenia ganas de salir. Le iba a decir que si. Tenia que despejarse la cabeza. Tomo el papel de la pata del ave y se quedo boqui abierto.

_Scor, _

_Lamento todo lo que te dije. Hagamos las pasas. Nos vemos en los videojuegos en 20'. Te espero!_

_Lily._

Consultó su reloj y fue a buscar un abrigo. No sabia porque pero a pesar de todo, tenia ganas de verla.

La pelirroja esperaba afuera de la tienda de videos desde hacia unos minutos. Odiaba esperar. Odiaba el frio. Odiaba esperar en el frio. No quería esperarlo adentro. ¿Y si no la encontraba? Bufo por sus pensamientos. Si no la encontraba, que la buscase. Pero cuando estaba a punto de plantearse la idea de irse, sintió algo. Giro su cabeza y de un callejón salía él. No lo iba a admitir y haría de cuenta que nunca paso, pero cuando vio salir a Scor del callejón su corazón se puso muy feliz.

El rubio se acercó a la pelirroja con su semblante altanero y el porte recto y calmado. Esperaba que ella dijese las primeras palabras.

-Bueno, mira, lo siento Scor.-Lily sabia cuando se había equivocado.-Te trate mal antes y me pareció que no te lo merecías.

-Estas en lo correcto Potter.

-Bueno, perdona. A veces hablo de mas y soy un desastre.- se paso una mano por el pelo. Su mirada no cambiada y no sabia que hacer. Le exasperaba la gente que no aceptaba sus disculpas. Digamos que no tenía mucha paciencia para ese tipo de respuestas.- todos me dicen que hablo demasiado y bueno, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos por esa tontería. Porque en verdad es una tontería, o sea, soy una loca, deberías de saberlo. Los locos somos así y…

-Otra vez estas hablando mucho Lily.

Lily estaba a punto de morderse el labio y decirle que bueno ya estaba, que calabaza, calabaza, cuando se dio cuenta que él la había llamado por su nombre. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro y, sin pensarlo mucho, le salto encima en un abrazo de oso que salió medio mal.

Digo medio mal porque casi hace que ella y Scor cayesen al suelo. Pero los rápidos reflejos del rubio la agarraron justo antes de que hiciese un desastre.

Y así que ahí estaban. Abrazados. Él con sus manos en su cintura, y ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus caras estaban demasiado juntas, sus alientos se fundían en uno solo. Y los ojos de Lily no podían dejar de notar que Scorpius tenía unos ojos preciosos, perfecto color gris. Él no podía detener a su corazón. En ese momento le pareció que Lily Luna era mucho más que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Y que estaba buena. Una complicada tentación a la que se iba rindiendo más y más a medida que la pelirroja mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Y estaban tan cerca.

* * *

**He vuelto! Va eso espero. Me inspire en seguir esta y otra historia más pero no se cuanto va a durar esto. Ni siquiera se lo que tenía planeado para esta historia pero bueno, ahí veo que se me ocurre xD**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y si tienen alguna critica por favor háganme saber :)**


End file.
